Kaegis von Shaunrich
Kaegis von Shaunrich currently serves faithfully as a Observer of the Steelmane Gang while under the command of Edgar von Steelmane. He is a well-known individual throughout the Ebon Blade for his persistant loyalty to Darion Mograine. He currently resides in the Fleshworks, located in Icecrown, where he conducts horrific tortures and experiments in necromancy. =Description= ---- Beneath his saronite greathelm is a man with a pale skin complexion, a duelist beard wrapped about his lips. His hair would drape down to the back of his neck, neatly combed and parted in a dashing hairstyle. Not many are given the opportunity to see the Undead's suprisingly handsome features, as he refers to his armor as a second layer of flesh. He stands at 6'8", weighing around 265 lbs. If one were to look upon his face, they would predict him to be in his early 30's when the truth of the matter would be that Kaegis himself has lost count on his own age long ago. Not many scars from battle have reached his face, one scar from a blade stretching down from the left side of his forehead, skipping over his frozen blue eye socket to stretch further down his cheek and end at his chin. His second and final scar stretches a short distance down the right side of his upper lip to end at the base of his clefted chin. His elegant hair is a hue of dark blue, though looks onyx from a distance. Thick eyebrows sit above his eyes, his chest blackened from the bushy hair that occupies it, stretching down to the base of his toned chest. The Ebon Knight is very well built, his muscles no longer changing in his state of undeath, remaining as they were in life. Armor Kaegis proudly flaunts a saronite helmet upon his head, two gems stamped into the eye sockets to cover his icy-blue gaze. The gems are often concealed by an eerie fog that constantly flows in their midsts, the fog flows out of the eye sockets to dissipate into thin air after reaching a certain distance away from the center of the gems. Three saronite spires decorate the top of his helmet, two sprawling up on either side of the greathelm while the third sprouts up from the center, a large crystal shard similar to it's eye sockets glowing in the center of the third spire. At the base of the greathelm would be a row of small saronite chains, each one hooked to the undersides of Kaegis' pauldrons to keep the helmet from being unwillingly torn from his head during combat. A saronite gorget stretches from the upper part of his chest to cover the majority of his throat from most projectiles and blades to the throat. After too many close calls dealing with his throat, he finally decided to forge a gorget to protect himself from attacks that would do serious damage. Upon Kaegis' broad shoulders sit two large pauldrons, one adorned with three dangerous spikes as well as a rigid layer of saronite covering while the other was carved into a frightening symbol of undeath, each pauldron produces a frigid fog to swirl about Kaegis' body. The fog would reduce what moisture lingered in the air in his radius into delicate flakes of ice, which drop to the ground to be reformed into small puddles of ice. Beneath his pauldrons are two silky, purple straps that lead down to a solid purple tabard with the claymore of the Ebon Blade stretching down it's center, bordered with a thin strip of grey around the edges. His tabard would be found neatly tucked in at the waist to hang lazily beneath his stomach. Occasionally, the tabard of the Steelmane Gang would rest tauntingly upon his chest rather than that of the Ebon Blade as if daring onlookers to approach him with complaints. Beneath the elegant tabard would lie a thick chestplate made up of saronite, protecting his core from most physical and some magical attacks. Knicks and scars from countless battles are scattered over it's surface, indicating the Ebon Knight isn't a stranger to combat. The fur-lined chestpiece comfortably fits over Kaegis' body, ensuring maximum protection to his chest and torso regions. Wrapped around his waist is a saronite belt, having really no true purpose besides matching with the rest of his purple garb. Covering the majority of his legs are rigid, saronite legplates. Within every ridge are intricate swirls of decoration. At the knees of the legplates would be extra protection, acting as a brace against impacts that would otherwise shatter his bones. The inside of the legplates are lined with smooth fur, mainly because the Ebon Knight likes the texture as his internal temperatures are already freezing, a feature that comes with being a walking corpse. His feet are covered by bulky, purple sabatons. A short lip curls out from the top of the front of the boots, skulls stamped into the lips for extra decoration. With every step, beneath his boots sprout icy-blue veins that spider-web their way through the ground beneath him ending around 6 inches away from the center of each step. Arms Occasionally strapped upon his back is a massive sheath, being 8-inches wide and 40-inches long. The sheath connects to the underside of his right saronite pauldron, stretching down to hang loosely behind the back of his left kneecap. Jutting from the top of the sheath would be a 10-inch handle, 2 of the 10 inches being made up of the decorative pommel. In the center of the pommel rests a fine-cut glowing gem, occasionally flashing a faint light blue color. On either side of the flashing gem sprouts out two small, pointed spires having the sole purpose of decoration. Stretching up the entrie 8 inches of the handle is a sandy colored grip-tape that ensures a tight grip during combat. The base of the actual blade is decorated with curled saronite, runes stretching all the way up the center of the blade to end at the forked top of the runeblade. Between the two pronged ends at the crown of the 40-inch blade sits a large orb of runic power, the nucleus of the runeblade's power. Once fully drained, the runeblade's color would be reduced to a lifeless shade of grey, the orb that once radiated a greenish-blue light would be completely diminished. After having the runeblade forged by Scourgelord Mardirum Blight, Kaegis named the powerful weapon after his primary talent, Bloodrend. Kaegis often times fights with a saronite grinder, a weapon forged by the skeletal blacksmiths upon Acherus. The pommel of the weapon is rather plain, four decorative spikes being found around it's hilt. The shaft is measured to be 30-inches long, expanding to a 4-inch diameter as it reaches a platform-like top. Suspended over the platform top is a purple crystal, surrounded by a storage of runic energy. Slowly orbiting around the crystal and it's energy are four saronite plates, each one bound together and possessing 3 blood-stained spikes capable of tearing through the strongest of armors. In the weapon's dormant state it gives off little light, the plates that surround it not even turning unless it is drawn. Once entering a state of combat, the plates would spin rapidly to create a constant barrier around the runic-storage and create a grinding-like effect against Kaegis' enemies upon contact. Kaegis hasn't yet given this gruesome weapon a name, but currently favors it the most in his arsenal of weapons. =History= ---- Youth Kaegis was born into a wealthy family within the protection of one of the once most largest cities in northern Lordaeron - Andorhal. Kaegis' mother and father were both well-known members of Andorhal's community, the two of them playing a large part in the agricultural business together throughout the surrounding territories. During one of his many adventures through the forested areas northwest of Andorhal, he came across an Acolyte of the Scourge conducting a summoning ritual upon two lifeless bodies. An image that would likely scar most children instead made Kaegis fascinated with the art of Necromancy, knowing the dark art was outlawed he kept the scene he witnessed to himself.. Allowing it to manifest into something greater in the years to come.. Adolescence Kaegis was spoiled growing up, having everything he could possibly need at his fingertips thanks to the service of several house-maidens. Though he never saw his mother or father as they were busy with the agricultural trading business, though he never really minded. Kaegis was educated under the tutelage of Lord Auren Keel, a wise Paladin who was known for his heroic deeds against the Old Horde during the Second War. Auren was a seasoned war veteran who was covered in ancient scars from various battles. He somewhat favored an elderly Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge with his thick white beard, bushy eyebrows, and his neat, elegant hairstyle. Kaegis was occasionally caught with tomes of necromancy by his house-maidens, who were sworn to silence after being threatened by the hostile young paladin. Lord Auren Keel constantly tried to steer Kaegis to the proper path, but his efforts were in vain. While continuing to floruish in his trainings he also continued to become more and more educated with the arts of necromancy. The entire city of Andorhal was informed of Kaegis' actions before long, as he was the normally the main topic of discussion as the son of one of the most wealthy and successful families in the city. The young adult becoming more and more feared throughout the city for his dark and mysterious behavior. It became such an issue that Kaegis was required to be accompanied by an armed escourt throughout the city for fear that he would lash out at a citizen that looked at him in the wrong way. Having already finished his studies as a Paladin, he didn't have many activities or studies to keep him busy, giving him more time to brush up on his necromancy. Conversion As Kaegis grew older and matured, he slowly improved and became the hero that Andorhal had expected the day that he was born. Necromancy was a thing of the past, he was a changed man and had only one goal which was to get as far away from necromancy as he could. He began to be accepted by the citizens, performing small tasks to gain a positive reputation, whether it be helping a farmer tend to his crops or fend off dangerous creatures from the city's outskirts. He joined into the Knights of the Silver Hand to follow in the footsteps of his mentor, swearing an oath to stand against the Shadow and protect Azeroth's citizens with his own life. With each passing year Kaegis became more and more dedicated to his brotherhood, becoming a powerful paladin who was adored by many as a Hero. He became a bane of all things evil, acknowledged as a war-hero for his efforts against the Burning Legion in the First War. During one of his expeditions against the Burning Legion he received word that Andorhal was under attack. He arrived to find the city in flames and it's citizens that he knew and loved slain. He led a futile attempt to purge the Undead from the city with a handful of Knights, the group cutting a path through the legions of Undead to make their way to the center of the city. After a long fight to attempt to regain control of Andorhal the group was defeated, Kaegis and two other lieutenants of the Silver Hand taken prisoner to be converted into powerful weapons of the Scourge. During his own funeral ceremony, Kaegis arrived to mercilessly slay each and every citizen whom attended including his mother and father. Serving the Lich King Kaegis became as powerful in death as he was in life. His unyielding loyalty to the Lich King allowed him to rise into power to serve beneath Kel'Thuzad, Lady Deathwhisper, Darion Mograine, and other powerful Commanders of the Scourge. He served to strengthen the power of the Scourge with his every action, convincing the young mage Thule Ravenclaw as well as Darkmaster Gandling to sell their souls to the Lich King through promises of dark power. Kaegis played a small role in the battle of Dalaran in the Hillsbrand Foothills, led by Arthas Menethil to obtain the spellbook of Medivh in order to summon Archimonde to destroy the city. He became an instrument of terrible power, serving the Lich King with fanatical fervor to decimate his enemies without a moment of hesitation. He was known throughout Azeroth as a soulless murderer, slaying any and all who was unfortunate enough to be caught in his line of duty from men and women to even innocent children. Kaegis was called upon to fight at the battle for Light's Hope, leading the Death Knight initiates alongside Darion Mograine, Thassarian, and Koltira Deathweaver to battle against the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand. Upon their defeat, Kaegis was broken from the Lich King's control to fight for Darion Mograine and the Ebon Blade. Kaegis knew his actions would never be forgiven and disappeared for an extended period of time to meditate in solitude within the Fleskworks of Icecrown. The Steelmane Gang Upon Kaegis' return to the Eastern Kingdoms he witnessed Lord Edgar von Steelmane and Scourgelord Mardirum Blight in combat with a group of Stormwind Guards. He had heard of the centuries old House from pubs around Stormwind, the group catching his interest. Kaegis used his knowledge in plaguecrafting to win the fight for the two, later meeting with Edgar to offer a proposal of his service to aid The Steelmane Gang in their wicked ordeals. Kaegis became a close friend to Edgar and quickly rose in the ranks where he is today as an Observer. He is known to disappear on random occasions for a long while but always returns to faithfully serve The Steelmane Gang until his last breath is drawn. =Mounts= ---- Kaegis is often seen atop his Deathcharger in the boundaries of Stormwind City, given the beast by Salanar the Horseman during his service to the Lich King during the attacks on the Scarlet Enclave in the Western Plaguelands. The beast stands taller than most average horses, two large of keratin curl out from the top of it's skull. It's coarse tail flows out from the layers of saronite armor that coat most of it's skeletal structure. Behind the saddle are three decorative spikes, often used to hold lifeless bodies in place so they don't drop mid-gallop. It's saddle is made up of thick borean leathers, bundles of skulls from Kaegis' past victims dangling on either side of the beast's back. It's hooves have a fiery appearance though are cold to the touch, tattered rags hanging loosely around it's grey, muscled legs. Behind the saronite plating upon it's face are two pale blue eyes, similar to Kaegis'. Outside of the city limits Kaegis rides atop Terygos, a massive frostwyrm converted by the necromancers of Dragonblight to serve as an intimidating mount to match his reputation. The beast is entirely made up of bones and sinew, large sections of saronite armor attached to it's sides and skull to provide protection against projectiles and weapon strikes. Large saronite bracers are clamped to it's arms providing a harder hit should it choose to swipe at it's opponents. It's large talons are made up of a saronite material as well as it's horns that protrude through it's skull. In the middle of the frostwyrm's body is a frozen core of runic energy which gives the beast it's 'life' and binds it's limbs together. The beast's saddle is made from the same material as the Deathcharger's, large spikes stretching down it's spine to it's tail. The tail ends with a clubbed tip, capable of doing some serious damage if one was unlucky enough to get slammed by it. After he was released from the Lich King's control, Kaegis was given an obedient skeletal gryphon to take him wherever his adventures brought him in Azeroth. The gryphon is a rather fragile mount, one of the reasons why Kaegis prefers his frostwyrm. The beast is outfitted with layers of saronite plating stretching from it's skull down through it's spine. Large unnatural horns stretch out from the plating upon it's face as well as a trio of spikes jutting out from it's forehead to impale an unexpected victim. Nothing is particularly special about the mount, besides it's quickness and it's undying loyalty to it's master. Beliefs Kaegis was once a devout follower of the church, attending many pilgrimages and ceremonies to worship the Holy Light. His loyalty to the Light was abandoned after his death at Andorhal, the subject no longer crossing his thoughts in his state of death. Relationships Before he had left Andorhal to fight for the Order of the Silver Hand, Kaegis had met a woman named Marlene Redpath who he had planned to marry upon his return home. She was among those who attended Kaegis' funeral ceremony and was slain by Kaegis after his terrible conversion to the Scourge. Category:Characters Category:The Steelmane Gang Category:Paladins Category:Death Knights Category:Criminals